A Servant's Destiny
by Element Mage
Summary: Shounen ai. Seth, a servant who is beaten on a daily basis, meets the Prince of Hyrule. Through trials of courage, strength, and love he will find out the connection between himself, the strange marking on his hand, and the land of Tamica.
1. A Beaten Boy

Wow my third story at the same time. I'm sure it will be fine though… Ok this is **_shounen ai_** so you have been warned. If you don't like it then leave. Ok time to start the story.

Disclaimer: I only own Seth or at least he's the only one I own that I care about mentioning.

A Servant's Destiny

Ch.1 A Beaten Boy

OoooOoooOoooO

The cold winter wind was blowing through the drafty corridor of the castle of Tymica. Earlier in the day a baby boy had been born to the queen of the castle, Lynda Tymica. She wasn't happy though. In fact she hated having the baby. It would mean she would loose the throne. Her husband had died three months earlier of a peculiar disease and she had inherited the throne.

Lynda waited in her quarters for her personal maid to come. She looked over herself in the mirror. Her eyes were a piercing black that was cold and lifeless. Her long brown hair flowed down her nightgown. She did look a little worse for the wear but that was expected when you had just given birth.

Christa was late. She hated when people were late. Finally a soft knocking was heard at her door. "About time she got here," Lynda threw open the door angrily. "What took you?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"I-I'm sorry madam," Christa said bowing low.

"Yes well I want you to take my son and go out to Hyrule. In the field I want you to kill him," Christa's eyes grew wide when she heard this.

"But-but Your Highness! I can't possibly-," Christa exclaimed but the Queen cut her off.

"You will tell no one about this or you will be the one dead," she threatened. The Queen's personal maid bowed quickly assuring the Queen she wouldn't and quickly ran out of the room. "Now no one will stand a chance at getting the throne from me," she said laughing.

Down the hallway Christa entered the sleeping prince's room. The boy was slumbering peacefully in his crib. As she looked at the sleeping boy she realized she couldn't kill him. Grabbing his blankets around him she lifted the newborn prince into her arms. Fleeing the room she ran to the stable to get a horse.

Not bothering to wake the stable boy she saddled a chestnut horse and got on him riding like the wind in the direction of Hyrule Castle. The hours drove on and the snow hit her face freezing her to the bone. But still she pressed on keeping the bundle of blankets close to her body.

Finally at the crack of dawn she saw the market town. The drawbridge was opening slowly and by the time she had gotten there had fallen into place. Christa raced over the drawbridge, her horse's hooves clopping loudly against the wood and cobblestone. The market town was a blur as she raced towards the entrance to the castle. She flew past a couple of startled kids that were playing with a ball.

Finally leaving the market behind she entered the castle grounds. The guard at the gateway was startled at seeing someone up at this time of day but held up his hands and yelled for her to stop. Christa stopped at the gate and jumped off of the horse.

"Please… take this boy," she was panting lightly, "make him a servant. Please… take him." She was begging now and the guard couldn't refuse this request now.

"Yes we will take him," he said taking the baby boy from the women's arms.

"Don't worry we'll take good care of him," the guard reassured her. However he didn't know how the Servant Master would treat this poor boy who had never done anything wrong in his life.

13 Years Later 

Seth was stumbling through the halls of the castle trying to find his way about. He usually didn't go into this part of the castle as it was the place near where the Prince's quarters were. The Servant Master, Damon, didn't like to send him to places like this because he was… less then perfect at his job. He would stumble a lot and mess up some times but it wasn't entirely his fault.

The towering pile of towels obscured his vision as he shifted them to try and find the bathroom. The tapestry of the three goddesses was to his right that would mean it was just around the corner. Seth rushed quickly through the corridor not hearing the soft footsteps coming from the corridor he would turn at.

He reached the turn and rushed around it but was sent flying backwards onto his butt. His back flaring in pain as he grimaced.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Seth said quickly rushing forward to grab the towels.

"Don't worry it's fine," came the hushed reply. Seth put out his hand to grab another towel and accidentally put it on a hand that was picking it up already. Seth blushed as he looked up into deep blue eyes staring into is own chocolatey brown eyes. The blue eyed boy then took in Seth's appearance, his dark brown shirt and pants that were too big for him that covered his frail feminine body to his long brown hair tied loosely in a ponytail. Then the boy's eyes traveled to Seth's hand and saw his birthmark. It was in the shape of the sacred triangles, the Triforce.

Seth in turn studied the boy I front of him. He was about his age, thirteen or fourteen, and was slightly taller then him. The boy had short yellow hair that covered a bit of his eyes. He had on a green tunic, white leggings, and brown boots. There was an air of royalty around him and it was then Seth realized who he was. This was Prince Link and he had knocked into him.

"You-your Highness! I'm so sorry it was my fault entirely," Seth said bowing down.

"No it's not you couldn't see with the towels. Besides I wasn't paying any attention," the Prince said trying to quiet Seth who was still uttering apologies. "And call me Link I hate those royal things,"

"Y-yes sir," Seth said rather loudly.

"You know I've never seen anyone with a birthmark in the shape of the Triforce," Link said picking up Seth's right hand and studying the mark. Seth blushed at the contact of the Prince's hand. "You must have a big destiny." Link said smiling.

"No I don't," Seth said thinking back onto his own life.

"Shhh," Link said pulling Seth into an alcove covering his mouth with his hand, stashing the towels behind them. Seth's back hit against the wall and he let out a gasp of pain. He immediately quieted down as he saw a tall shekah woman walking down the hallway. She was very intimidating with tattoos all along her body and the armor showing off her large muscles. Her piercing crimson eyes scanned the corridor underneath her snow-white hair.

Satisfied that there was no one there she continued her search.

"Sorry about that see I'm trying to sneak off to town but I guess my outfit didn't work if someone I never met realized it was me…" Link said after he let Seth go.

Seth couldn't think of anything to say to that so he asked the question that was on his mind, "Sir, who was that?"

"Don't call me sir," Link snapped. Then he saw Seth look down ashamed, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap… That was my nurse maid Impa."

"She-she's your nurse maid?" Seth asked incredulously.

"Yeah she is a bit intimidating. She's probably looking for me I better head to my room," Link said starting to depart.

"U-um wait I have off tomorrow I can help you sneak out if you want…" Seth offered hopefully.

"Yeah sure! That would be great," Link said flashing him a grin, "Meet me at my room at 10?" Seth nodded and then realized he still had to put the towels away.

"I'm sorry I have to go," he said picking up the towels and speeding off towards the bathroom to put the towels away. He was really late now he would get punished badly.

Damon had just left Seth's room with an evil grin plastered upon his oily face. Seth wiped away the tears on his face and grabbed one of his only two shirts, both exactly the same. He quickly put it on over his body that was covered in fresh bruises and old scars all inflicted by Damon, he was already late for meeting Link. Wiping away more tears as he rushed to the Prince's rooms.

He still didn't know why he asked Link if he wanted to go today. It wasn't like he could be friends with a servant. Besides for that he wouldn't want to be around him if he found out that he was beaten on a daily basis. Another thing was Seth didn't trust people at all. His trust had been crushed before. But he couldn't help but trust the young Prince. Well it was too late now he had already reached Links quarters.

Nervously he knocked on the door. It opened quickly revealing a worried looking Link. "Oh you're late! I was worried," Link said as he exited his room.

"You were worried about me?" Seth asked blushing.

"Yeah I can't help worrying about my friends," Link said. Seth blushed even deeper. "Is something wrong?"

"No I've just never had a friend before," Seth said looking down.

"What about all the other servants?"

"They never really liked me…" Seth said still avoiding the blonde's gaze.

"Well now you have one!" Link said happily. Seth looked up and smiled.

"Come back to my room you can change there," Seth said pulling Link along.

"What's wrong with this?" Link asked as he was pulled through the twists and turns of the castle.

"It has the royal family's crest on it," Seth said giggling.

"Oh…" Seth looked around in wonderment. They had entered the servant's quarters. He had never seen so many servants in one area. All of them he noticed had much nicer clothes then Seth. The King allowed the servant's to wear whatever clothes they wanted. Seth led him to a small corridor and stopped at the last room there. It was actually very cold in this area considering it was only time of the harvest.

"This is my room," Seth said opening the doorway. The only thing Link could see before he was knocked down was books. Many books had come pouring out of the room knocking him down. "Oh I'm so sorry!" Seth said pulling Link out of the books. "Another book slide it's the third this week." Seth said putting the books back into his room.

"It's ok. You have a lot of books though," Link commented. Indeed the room was filled with books. There were stacks of books everywhere. In face the only thing other then books in the room were a few candles on the wall and a small bed.

"I really like to read," Seth said smiling. He went through the books trying to find his other set of clothes. While he was searching Link looked around the room a bit. The walls were actually stone and let in a big draft and there wasn't any light other then the candles on the wall. "Ah found them!" Seth said successfully pulling out a set of brown shirt, and pants. He handed them to Link and then turned around as he changed.

"Ready," Link said as he finished putting on the shirt. It was even a little long on him and he was a few inches taller then Seth. _I can't believe he lives like this,_ Link thought. Seth grabbed his rupees from his bed and opened the door, leading Link out.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoo

Wow this story is coming out good! Yay! Don't forget to review. Ok until next time bye!


	2. Hyrule Castle Market Town

The second chapter woo! I really like this story! I think I like it better then all of my other ones. ' This story however I am not taking any original characters. I'm sorry to disappoint you but I want to see how I can do without anyone's help. Well onto the chapter.

Disclaimer: I only own Seth

A Servant's Destiny

Ch.2 Hyrule Castle Town

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Seth quickly led Link through several hallways. Servants were standing everywhere but they moved away as Seth walked onward. _It's like he has some disease_ Link commented to himself. He felt really sorry for his friend. While he was thinking he didn't notice that Seth had stopped. He continued walking and bumped into him.

"Hey is something wro…," he stopped talking when he looked up. There was a man looming menacingly over Seth. The man had cold black eyes. Slightly balding greasy red hair sat atop his oily face. His mouth had formed a cruel sneer. Link quickly looked down in case he noticed who he was.

"What may I ask are you doing here?" the man asked.

"N-nothing sir. I was just g-going out to- to town," Seth asked nervously. He had his hands behind his back and was shaking slightly. In an attempt to calm him down Link grabbed Seth's hand, the one with the Triforce birthmark on it, and gave it a quick reassuring squeeze. This one movement however made the red haired man shift his gaze towards Link.

"Who're you," he asked gruffly.

"That's-," Seth began but was cut off.

"I didn't ask you!" he shouted angrily. Seth whimpered and took a step back, his eyes intent at staring at the ground.

"I'm Artur," Link said quickly.

"Hmm whatever. Just don't get into trouble," he threatened and then took off the other way.

"Who was that?" Link asked as they took off again.

"Damon," Seth shuddered as he said the name, "He's the Servant Master." Seth looked scared but he put on a false smile as to fool Link. "Come on let's go." Link didn't press any questions. Seth obviously was very frightened of Damon and didn't like to talk about him. Link would have to pull up a record of him when they got back. The two reached the end of the hallway. There was a metal door and Seth pushed it open. The door let out near the moat and Seth headed left and down a path that quickly took them to the town.

Link stared around in amazement at what he saw. He had never been into the town before. "Wow this is so cool!"

"It's not that amazing," Seth said with a slight laugh at the look on Link's face.

"You're only saying that because you've been here before," Link chided. Seth stuck his tongue out at him. His previous fright had dissipated as he had now gotten out of the reach of Damon.

"Where do you want to go?" Seth asked. Link had opened his mouth to respond but closed it when he heard a loud rumbling. He let out a laugh as he realized the rumbling was Seth's stomach.

"I think someone's hungry," he said poking Seth's stomach.

"I-I didn't eat yet," Seth replied blushing furiously.

"Then I suggest we go get something to eat," Link said looking around for some kind of eating establishment. Across the street was a tavern. Link led Seth across the street and looked at the sign. It read Cukoo Tavern. "You can eat here right?"

"Yes but this is one of the most expensive places in town," Seth said as he looked at the sign. His stomach rumbled, louder this time, and he blushed.

"Don't worry I have enough money for both of us," Link said laughing.

"But-," Seth said but the taller boy just opened the door and pushed Seth inside. It was loud inside. It had been rather quiet outside but as soon as the door opened there had been a blast of sound. Utensils clattered loudly as people at their food. There was a joyful air in the tavern. A young lady greeted them at the door and walked them over to an empty in the back of the room. They passed a group of old ladies drinking tea, some men talking loudly at a table, and a family laughing at a joke their child had just said.

A family… that was what Seth had always wanted. He never had one. The castle was always his home. All of the other servant's would get letters from their parents saying how much they missed him and sending them presents on their birthdays. He would get so jealous and locked himself away into his books. They were his salvation from real life. He loved to put himself into the book. That way he could twist it to some extent and he would have a family and he would always put in a big romance.

"What would you like to drink cutie?" Seth was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard this. He looked up to see a girl about eighteen standing in front of him. She was wearing a black skirt, which was way too short, and a black shirt, which if it could show any more cleavage she wouldn't have a shirt on.

"Oh um just water," Seth said quietly as he pushed a stray strand of hair out of his eyes.

"I'll have the same," Link said. The waitress quickly scurried off to get the drinks. "You know it's weird not having to like eat in silence and not talk unless like someone talks to me," Link said his eyes bright. Seth didn't seem to acknowledge him. "Something wrong?"

"Oh no sorry I was just thinking about something," The waitress shuffled back with their water in her hands.

"Here you two go," she said bending down giving Seth an unwanted look down her shirt. "What would you two like to eat?" she asked them quickly.

"I'll have a hamburger," Link said as if he were unsure of what it was.

"A cheeseburger," Seth said.

"Oh come you must have more then that I mean your so frail," the waitress noted. Link looked at his friend. It was true his body was frail and very feminine. "Though I personally don't mind that," she seductively put her hand on his shoulder, bending down as she did so. Seth shied away from her touch and tried to move farther back into his chair.

"That's enough. Just go get us our food," Link commanded noticing the smaller boy's discomfort. The waitress sent him a glare and stalked off. In an attempt to lighten the mood Link said the first thing that came to mind, "You know I don't even know what a hamburger is." Link said with a smile.

Seth giggled lightly, the glint in his eyes coming back, "It's meat on a roll." The waitress, rather grumpy by now, came back and dropped the plates on the table and walked off somewhere else. Link cautiously poked his food. "It's not gonna kill you," Seth laughed and bit into his cheeseburger. Link stuck his tongue out at Seth and took a bite of his burger.

"This is really good!" Link said excitedly. "It's much better then the stuff I usually eat!"

"I doubt that," Seth said and took another bite. Link had quickly finished his food and Seth was done soon after him. Link dropped some rupees on the table and the two left the Tavern and into the busy town.

"It got a lot busier!" Link said as he was pushed out of the way by a woman.

"It tends to do that," Seth said. He grabbed Link's hand and pulled him along. Seth's enlarged sleeve covered up both boys' hands as he pushed through people into a less crowded area. "I like it better here," he stated. "It's much calmer." No sooner had he said this then a ball came out of nowhere and hit his pointed ear. "Ow," Seth pouted and rubbed his ear.

"Hey are you ok?" Link asked. Seth nodded still pouting. "You know you're really cute when you pout," Link said before he could stop himself. By the time he realized what he had said both of them were very red.

"W-what?" Seth asked but before either could say anything they were interrupted.

"Hey Seth! Come to buy that book?" a man asked. Both boys turned around to see a man in his early thirties. He had short blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. He had a white apron over his orange shirt and green trousers.

"J-Jonahs? Hi," Seth said nervously. Link looked at the store behind the man. A large sign said Jonahs's Books. So this was where Seth got his books. "No not yet," he said disappointedly. "But I will next week," his face brightened.

"Well that's how it goes. Many people have wanted it but I told them my best costumer has it on reserve. They keep saying they'll pay more considering there are only a few copies left. But I still can't believe that they only pay you ten rupees a week," Jonahs said.

"They only pay you five rupees a week?" Link asked outraged. He thought they got paid much more. Well at least those that worked there for several years. And he was sure Seth had.

"I mess up a lot," he said looking down.

"Oh whose this?" Jonahs asked indicating Link.

"My friend Artur," Seth said happily.

"How about I buy that book for you? I mean you did get me out of the castle," Link whispered the last part.

"Really!" Seth asked excitedly, his eyes bright.

"Yeah it's nothing really," Link said happy that Seth was excited. Seth squealed and ran into the store to get the book. Link smiled shaking his head.

"I want you to know," Jonahs said suddenly serious, "If you hurt him in any way get my broom and hit you till you don't know what day it is." Link smiled at the thought of Jonahs trying to get into the castle with a broom. "He's been hurt too many times."

"I promise I won't," Link said gravely. Just then Seth came out with a large book in his arms.

"Come on inside," Jonahs said leading the two boys inside his store. The store was rather dark with shelves full of books everywhere. There was a slight musty smell from all the books. Jonahs walked behind a large desk with several candles on it. "This is twenty-five rupees," Jonahs said checking the catalogue although he knew exactly how much it was. Link took out the rupees and placed them in Jonahs's waiting hand.

"Yay! Thank you so much!" Seth squealed excitedly and threw his arms around Link. Link stood there for a few seconds blushing, not knowing what to do, until Seth let go and grabbed the book. He crossed his arms across the book and held it tight against his chest. They said good-bye to Jonahs and left the store looking around the rest of the market. People stopped them to try and get them to buy there goods but they didn't buy anything else.

Dark was soon dawning upon them as they made their way quietly back to the castle. They stopped when they got to Seth's room and entered. Link however entered rather cautiously as he had been hit by books the last time he was there. Without saying a word Link changed into his clothes as Seth set the book on his bed. Link began to leave and Seth walked him to the door. Link exited and Seth stood in the doorframe.

"Thanks for taking me out today," Link said turning around.

"You're welcome thank you for the book," Seth said quietly. Since the day was over he probably wouldn't get to see Link again.

"I'll see you soon I hope," Link said. Seth brightened up as he heard this.

"Ok!" with that Link left and Seth shut the door to his room. He jumped on his bed and began to read his new book.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Kind of short but I hope you like it. Don't forget to review!


	3. Personal Servant

Sorry it took so long to start this but I was doing some Fiction Press stuff. Well that's all I have for now

A Servant's Destiny

Ch.3 A Personal Servant

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

Several weeks had passed since Seth took Link out to the town, and the Harvest Festival was drawing near. It seemed Seth passed Link a lot more often then before. Of course neither were complaining they both enjoyed being with each other. It was Thursday when Link's Father called him to the throne room.

"Hello Father," Link said cheerfully, he had just finished talking with Seth.

"Ah hello Son," the King said from his throne. The throne room was very large with a single throne at one end where King Hylia sat. There were large drapes over the many windows each holding the royal crest. The King himself was slowly ageing though it showed only slightly. He had blond hair which was slowly graying. He was a bit pudgy though it was nothing to worry about. A large crown rested upon his head high above his blue eyes.

"Now I have been thinking and I do believe it is time for you to get yourself a personal servant," King Hylia said standing up and walking over to his son.

"A personal servant?" Link asked curiously.

"Yes you know he will move into the room next to yours' and will do various tasks you need done," he said turning to look out the window, "In fact I think I have someone in mind for you."

"Really? Who?" Link said disappointedly.

"His name is Blake Crone,"

"Um sir can I pick out my own servant?" Link asked cautiously.

"Well… I don't see why not. You should pick one out tomorrow," his father said.

"Thank you," Link said bowing slightly and quickly retreating.

The next day Seth was quietly eating his lunch in the servant's mess hall. He dipped his spoon into his chicken soup and brought it up to his mouth. He always sat alone at the same table everyday. Of the many servants and maids none of them ever sat down with him. They all thought he was a freak or something. Seth didn't let it get to him though, now he would just think of when he would see Link again. Link made the daily beatings he got from Damon almost bearable. Seth hadn't seen Link since the day before though. They two had grown very close even though they only saw each other at most a half hour per day, sometimes though Link would sneak down to the servant's quarters to talk with him.

Suddenly the wooden set of double doors opened loudly revealing Damon, and Link who was flanked by two royal guards.

"All right all you boys get in a line Prince Link needs to pick out a personal servant!" Damon shouted loudly. Seth quickly noted that Link didn't tell Damon to just call him Link. Almost instantly all the boys lined up next to each other. Seth got pushed all the way to the end of the line. He didn't mind though since he knew Link would just pick someone better but at least he would be able to talk to Link for a little bit.

Link slowly walked down the line not really looking at anyone in particular. The young prince seemed to be looking for someone in particular and completely ignored Damon as he pointed out the qualities of some of the boys. Link finally reached the end of the line. The blue eyed boy smiled at Seth. Seth smiled back lightly blushing at the fact that the other boys seemed jealous that Link had smiled at him. _They must think he's going to pick me._

"Ok, I pick him," Link said pointing to Seth.

"M-me?" Seth asked blushing. Link just nodded his head.

"Please sir you should reconsider," Damon said glaring at Seth, "This boy is a disgrace to all servants. He bumbles about and messes up a lot and he's incredibly frail. There are much better boys here." Damon pleaded.

"No, I want this boy to be my servant," Link said glaring at the Servant Master. Damon bowed deeply in apology.

"What's your name?" Link asked smiling at Seth

"Seth-Seth Wright," Seth said blushing a deep crimson. He was incredibly happy that now he could spend as much time as he wanted with Link.

"Are you going to blush whenever you talk?" Link asked jokingly. Seth blushed if possible an even deeper shade of red. _Why do I blush so much around him?_ Seth pondered this quietly until he was interrupted by Link. "Ok you will have to wait until Sunday to move to your new rooms ok? But you won't have to do any work until then," Seth simply nodded. Link quickly leaned in and whispered, "Come by my rooms Saturday and you can get some new clothes ok?" Seth nodded again.

Link quickly retreated from the room after a small wave to Seth and was soon followed by Damon and the two Royal Guards. All the boys went back to eating though they all shot Seth glares of hate. Seth however just ignored them. He felt all floaty inside because Link picked him and that meant that Link liked him! He quickly finished eating and ran back to his room.

The days slowly dragged on and after what seemed like an eternity Saturday finally came. The young boy practically floated all the way to the Prince's chambers. He gently knocked on the door and Link opened it welcoming him.

"Over here is Madam Lonel. She is the royal seamstress," Link led him through the lavishly decorated room to a small stool where a rather old and wrinkly woman stood.

"Ah so you are the boy young Prince Link wants clothes for?" she said. Even her voice seemed old, "Well what are you waiting for? Come up here child." She pointed to the stool. Seth stepped up onto the stool quietly. Madam Lonel handed Seth a tunic and a pair of pants. Seth felt the material, they were made of blue silk.

"Th-this is for me?" Seth asked amazed.

"Yes yes now hurry and put them on," Madam Lonel said before Link could even say a word.

"You-you mean here? With you two?" Seth asked blushing. The real reason he didn't want to change though was because of the scars he had gotten from Damon.

"Yes in front of us!" she said irritably.

"Madam Lonel if you would just excuse us for a moment," Link commanded more then asked. Madam Lonel looked a bit insulted but she quietly left the room. Once the door closed Link spoke again, "Is something wrong?" Link knew Seth way too well.

"No nothings wrong," Seth said looking down.

"Please you can tell me," Link almost begged.

"How can I know that?" Seth said irritably. For some reason he had started to believe that Link would break his trust just like everyone else had.

"Because- because…," Link said trying to think of a reason. Then suddenly he pulled the brunette of off the stool. Seth just stood there shocked as Link leaned in closer and pressed his lips against Seth's. It felt so good that Seth relaxed into the kiss as Link wrapped his arms around him. Link broke the kiss and looked into Seth's brown eyes, "Because I love you."

"I-I love you too," Seth said breathlessly. Link smiled. "But if you love me then trust me that it's nothing. It'll be solved by tomorrow I promise," Seth said looking into those blue eyes he loved.

"Ok," Seth said reluctantly, "You put those on while I get Madam Lonel ok?" Seth nodded happily.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," Link said smiling happily.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Kind of short and a bit rushed I think. Hope you liked it though. Don't forget to review. Until next time.


	4. First Day

Yay new chapter. I think I'm like addicted to this story right now lol. Well on the story.

A Servant's Destiny

Ch. 4 First Day

OoooOoooOoooO

Seth was elated. Today was his first day in his new room. He hadn't gotten to see it yet though so he sat in his room putting his books into piles. Link said he would bring some guards to help carry all of the books. Seth hoped that the room he got would be big enough for all of his books.

He gently stood up with some books in his arms and headed over to the "A" pile. He nearly tripped over his too long pants. The new clothes weren't ready yet so he had to wear these today. Seth didn't mind though. The door suddenly opened and closed. Seth turned around expecting to see Link but instead he saw Damon.

"Wh-what do you want?" Seth asked nervously. As of today Damon had no control over Seth, though he was still scared of him. Seth could not be told to do something unless the person that said it was of equal or higher status then Link, and of course Link.

"You'll find out soon enough," he replied menacingly.

"No go-go away!" Seth said panicking.

"And miss this chance to finally take you?" he laughed cruelly. Seth's face blanched as he moved back against the wall. "I mean you are probably incredibly tiny but that doesn't mean I won't get a good fuck out of you," there was a cruel grin plaster on his face.

"NO! Go away!" Seth cried as Damon slammed him against the wall. Tears started spilling from his eyes.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Link was walking down the servant's corridors with several guards and was attracting some staring. It wasn't just that he was the prince of Hyrule but that fact that the guards each had a wheelbarrow with them.

"Sir are you sure we need three wheelbarrows?" one of the guards asked cautiously.

"Yes I told you we do he has a lot of books," Link said grumpily. He had the feeling that something bad was going to happen. After finally reaching the end of the corridor he slowly opened the door to Seth's room. Inside was a scene that he could never forget. There was Seth pinned against the wall by the Servant's Master, Damon. Seth's shirt had been torn off and was lying on the ground near the two. Link could make out scars marring almost all of Seth's body.

The worst part of it though weren't the tears that flowed over his cheeks or the scars but was what Damon was doing. His right hand was pinning Seth against the wall while his left was at Seth's right hip slowly pulling down his pants revealing pale skin. Link stood there shocked as the guards ran at Damon. Before they could get there however something happened.

"NO GET AWAY!" Seth yelled loudly. Then as if by magic Damon was sent flying across the room into the wall. He fell to the floor unconscious.

"S-send him to the dungeons!" Link shouted to the guards, "Inform my father of this. I want him hanged by tomorrow!" He told another. "Get the healer too." After the guards left Link ran over to Seth, who was on the ground. He pulled the crying boy into his arms and gently rocked him back and forth.

"Shhh it's ok he's gone and he'll never hurt you again," Link whispered gently into Seth's ear. Seth just wrapped his arms around Link and buried his face into Link's tunic. It was then Link noticed something the birthmark on Seth's right hand was glowing faintly. _It had to have something to do with the way Damon was sent flying across the_ room Link thought. He then turned his attention to all of the scars that covered Seth's body. There were so many. Link hugged his boyfriend tighter and kept whispering soothing words into his ear.

By the time that the guard returned with Artur, the healer, Seth had stopped crying but wouldn't let go of Link.

"Oh my! Who gave him all of these scars?" Artur gasped.

"Damon," Link spat out the name in disgust. Seth shuddered at the sound of the name and clutched Link closer.

"Well he'll have to drink this," Artur said pulling out a flask from his robes, "It will heal all of his scars."

"Come on Seth drink this ok?" Link said handing Seth the flask. Seth slowly raised it to his mouth and drank it. He coughed suddenly. The potion tasted horrible. Slowly the scars disappeared and were replaced by new unmarred flesh.

"They-they went away," Seth stuttered amazed.

"Yes and they won't come back," Artur said warmly. Link stared at Seth's body making sure all of the scars were gone. Seth had a very frail body. Not much muscle at all. He wasn't fat or anything just… not muscled. His body really was very feminine.

"Seth you should put your books in the wheelbarrow so we can go to your new room ok?" Link said helping Seth to his feet. Seth quickly put on his other shirt and nodded slowly and began to pick up his books and place them in the wheelbarrow. The guards that returned, who were amazed that someone could have so many books, quickly joined in helping put the books onto the wheelbarrow.

"He seems to have recovered rather quickly," Artur said. The guard had told him what happened.

"Well Damon didn't get very far," Link said grumpily.

"If I may ask, sir, you two seem to be close would you happen-," Artur started.

"You may not ask and no. He is my servant nothing more," Link said hating the sound of his words.

"You were right I had no right to ask such a preposterous question," Artur said as he left. As soon as he left the final guard came in followed by the King of Hyrule.

"What happened?" he asked Link as he walked into the room.

"Damon, the Servant's Master, was physically abusing and tried to rape my personal servant," Link cringed slightly at those words. He hated using personal servant for Seth.

"What! That's outrageous. I'm going to the dungeons," King Hylia said angrily and quickly left. Link quickly went to helping Seth put his many books into the wheelbarrows. They soon finished and headed off towards Seth's new room which was situated next to Link's rooms. Link dismissed the guards after they placed the wheelbarrows in the room. He held Seth back until they all left.

"Ready to see your new room?" Link asked. Seth nodded excitedly. Link brought Seth inside the room. Seth's eyes grew wide at the sight of the room. The walls were made of stone though it was hard to tell and floor to ceiling bookshelves covered up three of the four walls. And to reach the top there was even a ladder on wheels. On the wall to the right was a door which lead to the bathroom and bookshelves. The wall directly in front of them the bookshelves stopped where there was a large glass doorway and a window. The doorway lead to a balcony and underneath the window was a desk with several sheets of paper and some quills.

The wall they entered from was full of bookshelves. Against the fourth wall, which was void of bookshelves, was blue four poster bed. The door next to it led to Link's rooms. Above the bed were three pictures. Each one held one of the Goddesses.

The one all the way to the left was Nayru the Goddess of wisdom. She had bright blue eyes and long dark blue hair. Her dress looked like water flowing down her body and pooled out at her feet. She was standing at the beach and looking down onto the room, like the other two pictures. The middle picture held Din the goddess of power. She had dark skin and fiery red hair. Her eyes were a deep blood red and her dress was like flames. She was standing in what seemed like a volcano. The final picture was Forore the goddess of courage. She had green hair and eyes and her dress was made up of many leaves. There was a pink flower placed behind her pointed ear. She stood in the forest.

Legend says that before there was anything the three Goddesses descended upon the chaos that was the world. Din with her flaming arms cultivate the raw red earth. Nayru poured her wisdom into the world and created the law of the planet. And Forore created all the creatures of the world that would uphold the law. The three Goddesses, their work done, ascended back to the heavens leaving the three triangles, the Triforce, behind on the world.

"Wow its awesome!" Seth said happily and hugged Link.

"I thought you would like it," Link said gently kissing Seth.

"It's perfect," Seth said resting his head against Link's chest. Seth pulled back and began to put the books in alphabetical order onto the bookshelves. Link sighed and began to help him. It would take a while to put all the books away. By the time they finished it was already dark outside. One of the maids have brought both of them food so they had already eaten by the time they finished.

"Well I guess we should go to bed," Link said yawning. Seth looked down and nodded. "Don't worry I'll be right next door ok?" Link said pulling Seth into a hug. Seth nodded and Link left the room. Seeing that these were the only clothes left Seth would use the clothes he wore as pajamas. He climbed into bed slowly and tried to sleep. However sleep wouldn't come to him he kept having visions of Damon and what he almost did.

Quietly he climbed out of bed and went into Link's room. He walked over to the large king sized bed. "Link?" he whispered. Link's eyes slowly opened.

"Hmmm?"

"Um I can't sleep," Seth said looking down and blushing. Link sat up and looked at Seth. He looked so adorable blushing with his oversized clothes. His hair was down too and fell over his shoulders.

"Come on," Link said moving over on the bed. Seth looked up smiling and carefully climbed into the bed. Link wrapped his arms around Seth and Seth buried his face into Seth's shirt inhaling his scent. "Don't worry I'll never let anyone hurt you," Link said and kissed Seth on the forehead.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

I hate to do such terrible things to Seth! I'm so sorry but I mean… I think it turned out good…. Don't forget to review. Until next time.


End file.
